In high availability computing environments, it is sometimes desirable for error detection to compare responses from two independent, duplicated subsystems performing the same computation tasks. This goal is typically achieved in a relatively simple way by running the two independent subsystems in lockstep, or more generally, guaranteeing that the answers outputted by the two subsystems have the same order. In the case of multi-task processing subsystems performing computing-intensive operations, however, it can be difficult to guarantee the completion order of each task using a lockstep method.
Thus, presented herein is an approach to resolving the problem of comparing the output of two independent subsystems independent from their order.